User blog:Lukáš Kuki Kukučka104849/Mafia Wars na facebooku (Pre tých čo začínajú hrať)
Mafia Wars – tipy a triky na mafiánskou hru na Facebook! Blog o hře Mafia Wars Vám poradí,jak začít hrát hru Mafia Wars na Facebook. Chcete se stát nejsilnějším mafiánem a postrachem okolí? U nás najdete mnoho rad, tipy a triků na hru Mafia Wars. Návody pro začátečníky i pokročilé hráče. *'mafiánské hry' *'Mafia Wars' Nyní jste zde: Úvod / Zahájení hry Mafia Wars / Mafia Wars na Facebook, jak začít hrát?='Mafia Wars na Facebook, jak začít hrát?'= Březen 13, 2010 od Mafia Wars Publikováno v rubrice Zahájení hry Mafia Wars 1 komentář Online hra Mafia Wars naFacebook je jedna z velmi populárních her od firmy Zynga. Ta provozuje vedle Mafia Wars i dalšíhry které jsou v prostředíFacebook velmi populární. Patří mezi ně například i farmville nebo Café World nebo ZyngaPoker. Všechny tyto hry je možné pohodlně hrát v prostředí vašehoprofilu na Facebook. Pokud byste chtěli začít hrát Mafia Warsna Facbook, přinášíme krátký návod jak začít hrát. 'Mafia Wars – přidání aplikace do Facebook profilu' Hra Mafia Wars je velmi populárníhra. Je pravda, že s popularitou hry farmvillese nedá tak úplně srovnat. hra farmville na Facebook má totiž přibližně 80 miliónů aktivních hráčů, hra Mafia Wars jich má pouze necelých 25 miliónů. Na druhou stranu pokud vezmete do úvahy, kolik mají hráčů ostatníhry ať už v prostředíFacebook nebo klasickéhry na počítači či play station, tak Mafia Warspatří mezi jedny z nejúspěšnějších her v poslední době. Pokud byste se chtěli také stát mafiánem ve hře Mafia Wars a stát se „postrachem“ svého okolí, začít hrát Mafia Wars je velmi jednoduché. Jediné co k tomu potřebujete je mít vytvořenýprofil na Facbook. Pokud zatím Faebooknepoužíváte, postu je jednoduchý, stačí jít na Facebook.com, projít procesem registrace na Facebook a vytvořit si Face book profil. Jakmile máte vytvořenýFacebook profil, stačí už jen do vyhledávacího pole zadat „Mafia Wars“ a ze zobrazených výsledků vybrat aplikaci Mafia Wars. Mafia Wars na facebook Pokud jste název hry napsali správně, aplikaci Mafia Wars vidíte hned na prvním místě. Kromě toho zde vidíte i stránku Mafia Wars. Pokud umíte alespoň trochu anglicky a zajímá Vás co je ve hře nového, můžete se přidat mezi fanoušky stránkyMafia Wars na Facebook. 'Zahájení hry Mafia Wars na Facebook' Pro zahájeníhry Mafia Wars nyní stačí kliknout na odkaz „zobrazit aplikaci“ a otevře se Vám následující stránka: Aplikace Mafia Wars Nyní vás už od hry Mafia Wars dělí jen jediné kliknutí. Stačí si vybrat tlačítko přejít k aplikaci které je pod fotkou v levém horním rohu. Po kliknutí na toto tlačítko se Vás Facebook zeptá jestli chcete povolit přístup aplikaci Mafia Wars k vašemu profilu. Toto musíte povolit, hra Vám pak umožní posílát informace ze hry Mafia Wars na váš profil na Facebook a přidávat si nové členy ze svých přátel do vaší mafie. (současně se ale může stát že vás někteží kamarádi přestanou mít rádi ,hry jako Mafia Wars nebo famrville dokáží vyprodukovat velké množství zpráv které pak mohou některé vaše přátele na Facebook obtěžovat. To si ale můžete sami ohlídat tak že nbudete ve he automaticky klikat na na každý požadavek o zveřejnění informací. 'První kroky ve hře Mafia Wars – zrození mafiána' Jakmile povolíte aplikaci Mafia Wars přístup do vašeho profilu, spustí se Vám úvodní utro ve hře které se skládá z nějokila snímů a krátkých textů kde Vám hraMafia Wars představuje váš úkol – vybudovat nejlepší mafiánskou rodinu a zvítězit v soupeření s ostatními mafiánskými rodinami. Na konci intra jste požádáni o zadání jména pod kterým budete vystupovat ve hře – toto jméno si již později můžete změnit jen za poplatek, takže buďtě opatrní!. Po zadání vašeho mafiánského jména pod kterým budete vystupvat ve hře Mafia Wars se dostanete k prvnímu úkolu ve hře. Na začátku Vám bude hra pomocí přikazů a návodů ukazovat jaké jsou Vaše povinnosti ve hře a jak plnit úkoly, získávat nové členy do své mafiánské rodiny a další rady. Mafia Wars intro Mafia Wars intro 2 Zahájení hry - Mafia wars Jak zahájit hru a postupovat v prvních dnech po zahájení si povíme v dalším článku na našem blogu o hře Mafia Wars. Pokud Vás zajímá jak se stát nejlepším mafiánem a jak postupovat. Jaké jsou tipy a triky pro hru Mafia Wars, zůstaňte s námi!. Štítky: aplikace facebook, facebook, facebook profil, hra mafia wars, hry na facebook,Mafia wars, mafiáni, mafiánské hry, mafie, zahájení mafie 'Komentáře' Jedna reakce k “Mafia Wars na Facebook, jak začít hrát?”#Pavel říká:13. 3. 2010 v 17:30 Mafia wars je fakt super hra, mám už lvl 542 a obrovskou rodinu, jsem nporazitalený!!! ''' Řekněte co si myslíte' '''Napište nám co si o tom myslíte? ...' ' Jméno (povinné)' ' Email (nebude zveřejněn) (povinné)' ' www stránka' 'Další články na podobné téma:' 'Nejdůležitější tipy a triky pro Mafia wars – vše co byste měli vědět!' Tipy a triky pro hru Mafia Wars Mafia wars je online hra kterou můžete hrát v prostředí facebook. (musíte mít vytvořený svůj facebook profil... [Číst více] 'Co je to hra Mafia Wars' Mafia wars je online hra kterou je možné hrát v prostředí Facebook. V následujícím článku o Mafia Wars najdete souhrn několika návodů a... [Číst více] 'Tip na Mafia Wars – základem je velká mafie' Velká a silná mafie! To co rozhoduje o Vašem úspěchu ve hře Mafia Wars na Facebook je především velikost Vaší mafiánské rodiny. Zjednodušeně... [Číst více] 'Jak hrát Mafia wars na Facebook' Pokud potřebujte poradit jak hrát hru mafia wars na facebook, pak jste na správném místě. V následujícím článku se Vám pokusíme poradit naším... [Číst více] 'Mapa stránek' Blog o hře Mafia Wars Vám poradí,jak začít hrát hru Mafia Wars na Facebook. Chcete se stát nejsilnějším mafiánem a postrachem okolí? U nás... [Číst více] * 'NÁVODY – MAFIA WARS' **'Informace o hře Mafia Wars' **'Jak hrát Mafie Wars' **'Návod na Mafia Wars' **'Tipy a Triky Mafia Wars' **'Zahájení hry Mafia Wars' * 'INFORMACE O MAFIA WARS' **'No results available' * 'DISKUZE O HŘE MAFIA WARS' **'Mafia maniac :) u Tip na Mafia Wars – základem je velká mafie' **'Jak na to? u Tip na Mafia Wars – základem je velká mafie' **'Robii u Tip na Mafia Wars – základem je velká mafie' **'Pavel u Mafia Wars na Facebook, jak začít hrát?' * 'HRA MAFIA WARS' afia wars aplikace facebook auta energie energie mafia wars energy pack facebookfacebook profil hra mafia wars hra mafie hry mafiáni hry na facebook itemy mafia warsMafia wars mafie mafie warsmafiáni mafiánská rodina mafiánské hrynemovitosti mafia wars nákup zbraní návod mafia wars návod mafie online hra předmětyreward point síla mafie tipy a trikyvylepšování postavy zahájení mafie zbranězbraně mafia wars zkušenosti mafia wars úkoly mafia wars * 'http://algin.cz/feed/ NOVINKY A KOMENTÁŘE ALGIN.CZ' **'Reformy vlády zvyšují korupci' **'Dlouhodobá předpověď počasí na květen 2011' **'Počet obyvatel v ČR 2011' **'Jaké bude počasí na velikonoce?' **'Kolik stojí Amazon Kindle 3 při nákupu z USA' * 'ODKAZY' **'Co pěstovat ve FarmVille?' **'Facebook registrace česky' **'facebook.cz' **'Jak zhubnout co nejrychleji' **'Jak zhubnout?' **'Registrace na Twitter' **'Tipy a triky hubnutí' **'Volby termín' * 'PROPAGACE PARTNERŮ' Seriál Tisíc a jedna noc Turecká telenovela Tisíc a jedna noc na TV Nova Lyžování ve Francii Lyžování ve Francii je nejlepší zimní dovolená a relaxace na lyžích Cvičení a hubnutí břicho Jak zhubnout břicho a jaké jsou nejlepší cviky a cvičení na břicho? Nákup Amazon Kindle 3 Nákup Amazon Kindle 3 z USA vás vyjde na neclé 3 tisíce! Vzorový životopis 2011 Vzorový životopis 2011 vám pomůže získat novou práci! ''' '''Copyright © 2011 | Mapa stránek | Ochrana osobních údajů | Kontakty | Rady a návody online poradna | Pro zahájení hry se musíte zaregistrovat na Facebook.com Category:HRY Category:Blog posts